Finding Beck
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Beck's personailty starts changing it's obvious that something happened to him.  Beck is convienced that the Beck he was before the incident is gone but Cat, Jade and the rest of them are determined not to lose Beck.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's point of view<strong>

Cat came up to me and sat down at the lunch table.

"Jade," Cat said, "am I crazy or has Beck not been acting like himself lately"

"What does one thing have to do with the other," I asked jokingly.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN," Cat yelled.

"It was a joke Cat," I told her.

"Oh YAY. I love jokes," Cat said, "Once time my brother told a joke and he made me laugh so hard milk came out my nose"

I smiled. There was the Cat I knew and loved. She could be down one moment and up the next.

"Yes," I told her, "I have noticed Beck hasn't been himself lately and I don't like the change in him. Something's going on and I don't know what to do"

"Well I do," Cat said, "We need to do an intervention."

I stared at Cat because I have no idea what an intervention is.

"A what," I asked.

"It's where we all get together and confront him about what's going on," Cat explained.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beck's point of view**

The second I walked into the room I knew something was different. Everyone was in there. They were all sitting on bean bag chairs. Cat motioned for me to sit down.

"What's going on," I asked sitting down.

"Beck," Cat said, "Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"Um… a good looking guy?"

"Well that too," she said with a slight grin, "I see my best friend."

"Well I would hope so," I told her, "Cause I am"

"Lately there's been a change in you. You've been acting in ways you would **never **have acted before. You've been saying things that I swear sound like some alien took over Beck and changed him into some… semblance of a person but not the person we know and love. I want MY Beck back"

I shot a quick glance to Jade because I was afraid she would **kill **Cat for referring to me as her Beck but there was no anger in her eyes.

"Look," I said, "I'm in a position-"

"This isn't about the position you're in," Cat said firmly, "It's about the PERSON you are becoming."

"Cat I love you but I can't play favorites," I argued weakly

"Once again," she repeated, "We are NOT talking about me. We are talking about you here. Dude the way you talked to Jade the other day was so NOT you. It was-"

"Well she interrupted me," I interrupted.

"Beck **you **just interrupted Cat," Jade pointed out, "Is Cat saying to you what you said to me?"

"And you said the same thing to me that you said to Jade," Cat pointed out, "because I said hi to Rylan"

I growled slightly at that name. Rylan was bad news and I told Cat so.

"Rylan may be bad news," Cat replied, "But I was in a crowded hallway and all I did was say hi to him. That was no reason for you to say what you said. And don't tell us that you don't have a choice. You do have a choice. I don't know what it is that happened to you but I do know that a year ago Beck Oliver was a fun loving positive person who **never **said what he's been saying at least 3 times a day lately. A year ago Beck Oliver was happy. I want my Beck back," Cat finished off tears pooling in her eyes.

* * *

><p>I know that this seems like there are some undertones of Broken But Not Destroyed but there are many differences<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat's point of view**

Beck immediately pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back until I calmed down.

"Cat," he said, "YOUR Beck is dead. Something happened to me that broke me."

"Don't you EVER say that again," I told him firmly, "You are **not **dead. I don't know what happened to you but I refuse to lose you. There's too much at stake right now. You know what I mean!"

I wasn't afraid to play my ace. Beck **knew **I wasn't afraid to play my ace. He's my best friend and I am **not** going to lose him.

"I don't know how to get back to myself," he said

"You can't on your own," I said, "But you're **not **alone. Look around you. All the people here have one thing in common. We love you. We're not going to let you go through this alone."


End file.
